


I don't bite but I heard you might

by rowenabane



Series: halloweenct [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, chenle is a spooky boy, jeno hates his halloween costume lmao, markhyuck if you squint, vampire!jaemin enthusiasts this one's for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenabane/pseuds/rowenabane
Summary: Halloween costumes are great, Jeno thinks, but Jaemin's might be a littletoorealistic.or"You're a VAMPIRE?"





	I don't bite but I heard you might

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for halloween and this has been sitting around in my drafts so HERE YOU GO  
> please enjoy!

Jeno wasn't a fan of parties. In fact, he'd even go so far as to say he hated them.

So what, one may ask, was he doing at one?

Jeno honestly wouldn't know. He would have to blame it at least partially on Chenle, who had insisted that they were "young adults" and should do "real teenager things". Apparently, "real teenager things" included attending Halloween parties.

Jeno fought his way through the crowd of drunken costumed teenagers, looking for his friends. He was able to locate Jisung, who was wearing a Spiderman costume. Standing next to him was someone draped in a white sheet, small holes cut for the eyes. Jeno assumed that was Chenle. Jisung waved excitedly at him.

"Jeno! Isn't this fun?" He said. "I've never been to a party before."  Jeno looked around the room. The music was so loud and bass heavy that he could barely make out the words, and half the people in the room seemed to be drunk out of their minds.

"Oh, yeah." Jeno said sarcastically. "Really fun."

Chenle piped up from beneath his sheet. "Come on, Jeno. We have to  _experience life_. This is a great teenage experience. You'll thank me later."

"Chenle," Jeno said exasperatedly. "You're like, five. All you've done this entire time is stand in the corner with Jisung."

Chenle rolled his eyes. "And what have  _you_  been doing this entire time?"

Jeno didn't want to admit he'd spent the better part of an hour hiding in the bathroom panic texting Renjun, who had quickly vanished in the crowd as soon as they arrived. He would have spent the entire night sitting on the tub and playing on his phone if some older kids hadn't banged angrily on the door, demanding he open up. He had rapidly vacated the area after that.

"Anyways," Jeno said, changing the subject. "These costumes are stupid and I want to go home."

Jisung gasped. "What do you mean? Me and Chenle spent a lot of time picking these out."

Jeno gestured at the other people in the room, who were either wearing no costumes or costumes with absolutely no effort put in them. One person, Jeno saw, had simply taped a sign saying "I'm a ghost" on the back of his shirt. "I'm pretty sure our costumes aren't part of the dress code. Plus, we look stupid."

Jeno couldn't see Chenle's mouth through his ridiculous ghost costume, but he could tell he was pouting. "We don't look that stupid. Your costume is cute."

Jeno angrily gestured to the cat ear headband sticking out of his hair, then at the painted whiskers across his cheeks. "It's not cute! You and Jisung attacked me and now I look like a furry! Someone even tried to pet me earlier!"

"But you like cats," Jisung pointed out.

"I love cats!" Jeno said. "I just don't want to be dressed as one."

"Well, I think you look great." Chenle said, defending himself. He looked around the room. "Where's Renjun?"

"Probably drinking every alcoholic substance he can get his hands on," Jeno groaned. "We better find him before he passes out or does something embarrassing."

The three of them weaved their way through the crowd. Jeno spotted Donghyuck dancing, Mark standing to the side, and waved. Donghyuck and Mark were, thankfully, costumeless, Donghyuck's black shirt sporting nothing but the words "what up witches" on the front.

"Hey guys!" He said, smiling. "The costumes look great."

Jeno looked him right in the eye. "You are a liar and you know it," he hissed. Donghyuck crossed his arms.

"I'm trying to be nice," Donghyuck said. "Especially to you, because you look like a teenage girl going through an emo phase."

"Jeno  _is_  going through an emo phase." Chenle said, his sheet fluttering around his ankles. "That's why he's so mean."

"If you ask me for the math homework ever again," Jeno said, turning to him. "I will not give it to you."

"See?" There was movement under the sheet, like Chenle was crossing his arms. "He's mean."

"Couldn't we have just gone trick or treating or something?" Jeno argued. Mark nodded his head.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "Ever since we got here Donghyuck's been insulting me."

"What I  _said_ ," Donghyuck retorted, "was that you don't need a costume because your face is scary enough."

It took Jeno, Jisung  _and_  Chenle to keep Mark from launching himself at Donghyuck, who simply stood there grinning.

"Anyways," Jeno said. "We're trying to find Renjun. Have you seen him?"

"I think I saw him earlier," Mark said. "He was talking to someone."

"Who?" 

"I don't know." Mark admitted. "I've never seen him before."

"He could be a creep or something!" Chenle gasped, hands flying out from beneath his costume. Jisung nodded furiously.

"Yeah! Let's go find him!"

"Guys, I don't think it's that serious..." Donghyuck started. Jeno agreed. Talking to a stranger doesn't automatically make someone a creep, right?

But Jisung and Chenle were already on the move, ready to save Renjun from absolutely nothing. Jeno rushed after them.

After about 15 minutes of searching every hallway in the house (and closets too) they finally found Renjun sitting on a couch in the main room, looking dazed.

"Renjun!" Chenle shouted, startling him. "We're here to save you!"

"Save me from what?" Renjun said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"A creep!" Jisung added triumphantly. Renjun looked confused.

"A creep? What creep?"

"Mark said he saw you talking to someone earlier, and they assumed you needed to be rescued." Jeno said. Renjun scratched his head.

"I don't remember talking to anyone," he said, head tilted. "I've just been sitting here." He stood. "At least, I think that's what I've been doing."

"He's drunk as hell," Donghyuck added. "Underage drinking is _illegal_ , Renjun."

"I didn't drink anything!" Renjun argued. "Every character in horror movies gets drunk on Halloween and proceeds to get their ass killed." Renjun put his hands on his hips. "I'm not stupid."

They continued to bicker and Jeno caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. He followed it cautiously, leaving the others behind as he went out the back door onto the porch.

There was a boy there, about the same age as him, leaning against the wall. He looked at Jeno.

"Hello," he said, his voice a whisper. The night air was cold and Jeno shivered, but the mysterious boy seemed unbothered.

"Hi...?" Jeno responded, unsure. There was something unsettling about the stranger. Maybe it was the fact that he was probably the most beautiful human being Jeno had ever seen.

_Shut up Gay Brain!_  Jeno chided himself silently.

"I'm Jaemin," the boy said smoothly. "I like your costume."

Jeno remembered with startling clarity that he had whiskers painted on his face and turned red. He reached up, pulling the cat ears off his head.

"Oh, um, the costume was my friend's idea," he said, embarrassed. Jaemin shook his head.

"It's cute on you," he said. Jeno flushed and looked at the ground, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. He gingerly placed the ears back on his head, smiling at Jaemin.

"Meow?" He said. Jaemin laughed, the sound high and clear like a bell in the night.

"What's your costume?" Jeno asked. Jaemin didnt appear to be wearing one at all, and was dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans.

"I'm a vampire," Jaemin explained, turning to fully face Jeno. "See?" He opened his mouth, revealing a set of fangs. Jeno gasped.

"They look so realistic!" He exclaimed, leaning forward. "That's really cool. Where did you get them?"

"I can't tell you," Jaemin said, a faint smile on his face. Jeno shrugged.

"I guess we all have our secrets," he said. Jaemin's face fell slightly, an almost imperceptible shift.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jeno." Jaemin said, extending a slender hand. Jeno took it, shaking it once. "I'll see you around."

He walked off the porch, vanishing down the street and into the night.

_Wait,_  Jeno thought.  _When did I tell him my name?_

...

Jeno went back inside and joined his friends, who were sitting on the couch playing Cards Against Humanity.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, sitting down.

Jisung shrugged. "Apparently Chenle was carrying it in his backpack."

"Backpack?" Jeno said.

Mark slapped the back of Chenle's ghost costume, and sure enough Jeno could see the outline of a small backpack.

"Have you been wearing that the whole time?" Jeno asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Chenle said. "I've got snacks, too. Want some?"

There was some rustling underneath the sheet and Chenle handed him a bag of chips.

"That's so weird," Donghyuck said, eating a handful of chips. "I haven't seen Chenle's face all night. All I can see are his eyes."

"Donghyuck should wear a costume like that," Mark said. "That way I don't have to look at his ugly face."

"Mark if you don't shut up I'm gonna rearrange your organs with my fists."

"How? You failed biology last year. You couldn't rearrange my organs if you tried." Mark retorted.

 It took Jeno, Jisung  _and_  Chenle to keep Donghyuck from chokeslamming Mark into the shadow realm. 

They played cards for a while and the party began to die down, people leaving little by little until only a few stragglers were left. Jeno checked his phone for the time and saw it was past midnight. He stretched.

"I'm gonna head home," he said, standing.

"Are you sure?" Donghyuck asked. "We were all gonna go over to Chenle's and watch scary movies."

"I'm good." He said. "I'm super tired. I'm just going to walk home."

"Be careful!" Chenle piped up. "It's late out. Watch out for ghosts!"

Jisung and Mark nodded sagely. Renjun snorted.

"He's more likely to get mugged than see a ghost."

...

Jeno thought about their words on the long walk home and thought that he should have asked for a ride from someone. It was dark and cold, and Jeno didn't have a real jacket. The moon was round and bright above him.

"Hey, kid," shouted a voice behind him. He turned, then immediately regretted it. There were three thugs standing in the street. "Got any cash, kitty?"

First off, Jeno didn't have any cash. Second off, he did  _not_  like being called kitty, especially by random strangers in the middle of the night.

"No, I don't," he replied, continuing to walk. His heart was beating furiously in his chest as he heard their footsteps behind him. A rough hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, kitty." The man said. "That wasn't very polite, now was it?"

Jeno took off running, his feet slapping against the pavement. Renjun was right. It  _was_  more likely for him to get mugged.

He turned the corner, almost slipping on a pile of leaves. The brief stutter in his pace gave the goons enough time to catch up with him. A hand pushed him to the ground.

The pavement was damp beneath his palms as he looked up at the three thugs. He could feel his heart beating against his ribs, his breath misting in the air. He was too afraid to breathe.

"Leave him alone." 

A voice snaked it's way toward them, low and dangerous. The three men turned toward it, momentarily forgetting Jeno. A figure was standing in the street, dressed in a black jacket, his hair tousled by the wind.

_Jaemin?_

"What?" Thug Number One said menacingly. "You his friend or somethin'?"

Jaemin stepped forward, unafraid. "You could say that." He said. "Now step away."

"What are you gonna do, pretty boy?" Thug Number One said, laughing darkly. "Bite me?" The other goons behind him laughed.

"If that's what it takes," Jaemin said darkly, voice quiet. His eyes flashed red and he sped toward the men, faster than Jeno could see.

_What the hell?_ Jeno thought, stunned. He crawled backwards, watching as Jaemin quickly dispatched the three goons with more speed and strength than was human.

When Jaemin was done he stood there, not even breathing heavily, the three thugs unconscious on the ground around him. He extended his hand to Jeno, who was looking at him with barely concealed shock.

"You-you-" Jeno stuttered, staring up at him. "You-?"

"Take your time." Jaemin said lightly, as if he was amused.

"You're a VAMPIRE?" 

"Well, yeah," Jaemin said. "I  _did_  tell you."

"No you didn't!" Jeno stammered out. "I mean, you  _did_  say that but I thought you were joking? Like you were  _dressed_  as a vampire?? Because it's Halloween??? I didn't think you were a  _real_ one!"

Jaemin shrugged, extending his hand again. Jeno took it, and Jaemin pulled him up onto his feet.

"So you mean those fangs were  _real?_ " Jeno said, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah." Jaemin said nonchalantly. He opened his mouth, revealing the fangs that Jeno had thought earlier were fake. Jeno gasped.

"Oh my god? Oh my  _actual_ god you really are a vampire??? I didn't even think those were real I am losing my  _mind_  I  _knew_  you were too attractive to be human oh my god I'm talking to an  _actual_  vampire-"

Jaemin's lips quirked up at the edges and Jeno turned red, realizing what he had just said.

"You think I'm attractive?" Jaemin asked, smiling slyly.

"I mean, I  _guess_ ," Jeno said, trying to play off his embarrassment. "I mean, for a  _vampire._ I  _guess_ you look attractive."

Jaemin tilted his head, a knowing look in his eyes. The expression quickly turned to one of concern

"What are you doing out so late, anyway?" He asked. "All by yourself?"

"I was walking home," Jeno said, suddenly aware of how empty the street was. It was just the two of them, the night breeze blowing through Jeno's shirt. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jaemin asked, shrugging off his jacket. Jeno nodded, and he draped it around his shoulders. Jeno allowed himself a moment to take in the scent of the leather and something else, like wood and warmth.

"You shouldn't be out so late, especially at night. It's Halloween, you know. There are all types of things out tonight." Jaemin said.

"Like vampires?" Jeno asked playfully. Jaemin looked around in mock terror.

"Really? Let me know if you see one!" He said, feigning horror. Jeno laughed.

"Where do you live?" Jaemin asked.

"About a mile down the road," Jeno said, pointing.

"Let me walk you home." Jaemin said, putting a hand on Jeno's arm. "It's dangerous to be alone."

_More dangerous than walking with a vampire?_  Jeno thought.

Jeno turned his head looking down at the ground. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."

They walked a little in silence. Jeno couldn't help but jump at every little sound, his stomach a nervous coil of anxiety. The flickering light of jack-o-lanterns splayed on the sidewalks, the only real light.

"So, uh," Jeno started, trying to break the silence. "How long have you been a vampire?"

He expected the answer to be something along the lines of 200 years, or some other absurdly long amount of time, but was surprised when Jaemin answered.

"About a year," he said. "It gets kinda weird sometimes. I became a vampire when I was 17."

"Oof. Sounds like that sucks." Jeno said, not realizing the pun until after he said it. " _Sucks_. Get it?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"What does your family think?" Jeno asked. Jaemin's expression turned sour.

"I don't really have a family." He said quietly. Jeno mentally punched himself in the face.

"Um, well you're uh, free to visit my family?" He said, stuttering. "You know, if you want. You don't have to if you don't want to..." he was rambling again. Jaemin smiled softly.

"I'd really like that." Jaemin said quietly.

They walked a little longer, and it seemed as if almost no time had passed when they arrived in front of Jeno's house. Jeno stared at Jaemin, then at the door.

"I guess I'll be going now," Jaemin said, turning away. "It was nice meeting you."

"Wait," Jeno said, grabbing his hand. "I didn't say thank you," he said quietly, "for saving me back there."

"You don't have to thank me," Jaemin said, his voice equally quiet.

The cool air blew past, tousling Jaemin's hair, and Jeno resisted the urge to smooth it back. Jaemin's eyes twinkled in the moonlight, making him seem almost ethereal. He looked down at his hand, entwined with Jaemin's. 

_I'm gonna do something stupid,_  he thought.  _Someone better stop me._

A deep part of him urged him closer to Jaemin and soon they were close, so close Jeno could see the way Jaemin's eyelashes fluttered across his skin as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He looked at Jeno.

Jeno leaned forward, brushing his lips against Jaemin's cheek, the lightest of touches. Jaemin inhaled sharply at the contact, his hand tightening in Jeno's.

"Good night," Jeno said, pulling away. Jaemin tugged on his hand and suddenly his arms were wrapped around him, his face inches away. Jaemin pressed his lips to Jeno's, softly at first, until Jeno responded.

Jaemin's lips tasted like sugar and nighttime and Jeno felt like he was falling into Jaemin, falling into the universe, falling in love. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin, his hands grabbing at the thin material of his shirt.

When Jaemin pulled away Jeno felt as if the world was spinning. Jaemin managed to look effortlessly beautiful, like a star in the night. He brushed Jeno's face with his thumb, gently scraping his painted on whiskers.

"You're beautiful," he said. Jeno felt himself flush. "When I saw you earlier at that party I..." He paused, letting his hand fall. "I wondered if this was what falling in love felt like." He laughed breathlessly. "I asked almost everyone at that party who you were."

"But why me?" Jeno asked. There were loads of attractive people out there. Heck, even his dumb friends were better looking than he was.

"It was the expression on your face," Jaemin explained. "You looked so annoyed, with the cat costume and everything, and it was just...cute."

"Well, I guess I have to, um, go home now," Jeno stammered out. "It's really late and I mean my house is right here and if you want you can come in I don't know if vampires need an invitation to come inside a building but if you do, I mean I  _guess_  this is an invitation?" 

Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand, not sure if he was ready to let go. He felt Jaemin squeeze his hand gently.

Jaemin smiled, all white teeth and charm. "Well then, I  _guess_  I accept your invitation."

They went into Jeno's house hand in hand, the moon bright in the sky, the jack o' lanterns flickering in the night behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a) I do my best writing when my brain is off  
> b) every comment is a cat Jeno gets to pet please comment  
> c) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
